Cordura
by Arconte Soleil
Summary: Y que si estaba loca, si lo que todos decían que estaba mal para ella era lo mas normal del mundo... solo los necesitaba a ellos, sobre todo a el... el seria su cordura, aunque ninguno de los dos tuviera/ soy mala haciendo resúmenes, entren si quieren saber de que se trata


Soul Eater no me pertenece si no a su respectivo creador

Advertencias: Esta historia transcurre en un universo alterno al del anime y manga, malas palabras y tal vez creo que OC...

Se les recomienda leer Violento, no es una continuación de esa historia, solo que están conectadas

Espero que les guste y disfruten la historia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cordura**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Me encontraba de nuevo en ese oscuro closet, tenia mi cabeza recostada en mis rodillas como si eso me hiciese invisible, mis lagrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas pero yo no emitía ningún tipo de sonido que demostrase que me encontraba llorando; ya tenia años de practica de hacer aquello._

 _Escucho como la puerta de la habitación se abre y mi cuerpo tiembla del miedo, escucho sus pasos acercarse hacia mi, me encojo mas en la posición en la que me encuentro cuando Él abre el closet_

 _ **\- Vamos Ma-ka-chan, ya es la hora -**_

Desperté totalmente sobresaltada, estaba repleta de sudor; me levante suavemente de la cama y me dirigí hacia el baño de aquella habitación, camine a oscuras hasta toparme con la puerta del baño, la abrí y entre sin encender la luz, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de mi con seguro.

Me quede a oscuras, me peque a la pared y deslice mi espalda por esta hasta quedar sentada, recogí mis piernas, tal y como en el sueño... no... no fue un sueño, ni siquiera una pesadilla... hacia mucho tiempo que no me pasaba esto, recordar... . Después de estar un rato sentada en el frio piso me levante y encendí la luz y me mire en el espejo, al hacerlo me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, rápidamente lave mi cara con agua fría, me seque con una toalla y salí del baño apagando la luz de este.

Camine hacia el balcón que tenia la habitación, me subí al barandal y me senté en este, me quede mirando fijamente hacia bajo, seria muy fácil saltar en ese momento, acabar con los dolorosos recuerdos... No, no lo haría, simplemente por que eso seria demasiado fácil, morir de esa manera era muy fácil, el hecho de morir era demasiado fácil, solo dejar de respirar no importaba por el medio que fuese, morir, acabar con todo, dejar todo los males de este mundo, siento que morir es para los cobardes... _los cobardes como Él_... su muerte me dejo tan mal sabor de boca, debió sufrir mas, gritar mas fuerte, llorar mas , rogarme mas por su vida, debió de sentir todo lo que yo sentí, y se hacia llamar mi padre ese maldito hijo de puta, pero el maldito solo aguanto tres meses de tortura... solo tres miserables meses... _cuando yo aguante 16 jodidos años_...

\- De nuevo aquí ? - dijo una voz detrás de mi, no tuve la necesidad de voltearme para saber quien era, pude escuchar sus pasos acercarse mas a mi, sentí sus fuertes brazos rodearme, en ese momento me di cuenta del frio que hacia al sentir su cálido pecho por sobre la delgada tela de mi camiseta - esta es la decima vez que te encuentro aquí

\- Me gusta sentarme aquí - le respondí mientras subía mi mirada al oscuro cielo - no te preocupes no me suicidaría, eso es muy fácil

Sabia que lo ponía nervioso el encontrarme allí, nunca me lo diría porque eso no seria _cool_ según el

\- Has estado así desde que fuimos a buscar Chrona, fue al ver a esa prostituta nos es cierto - más que una pregunta sabia que era una afirmación

\- Soul... creo que he perdido la cordura... - le dije suavemente mientras volteaba un poco mi cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos rojos como la sangre que me hipnotizaban

\- Y... eso es malo...? - me respondió con una pregunta

\- Eso creía antes... antes cuando aun era inocente... solía creer saber que era bueno y que era malo... solía pensar que los padres estaban para protegernos, cuidarnos, amarnos... solía pensar que estaba mal matar por placer... y que morir era algo que solo ocurría cuando habías tenido una vida plena... - mire nuevamente hacia el cielo pero esta vez me concentre en la gran luna que había esa noche, suspire y continúe hablando - pero mira como vivo ahora, mi alma esta corrompida... hace mucho tiempo mucho antes de dejar de ser una niña que perdí todo rastro de inocencia... ahora se que no todo el mundo merece ser padre... mato a personas que se supone deben hacer el bien pero solo hacen daño y al hacerlo no siento ningún tipo de remordimiento, ni siquiera tengo pesadillas con sus gritos y llantos de agonía... ahora pienso que morir es de cobardes, pero los que tenemos vida solo intentamos sobrevivir sin vivir realmente... se que la naturaleza humana trata de sobrevivir pero... yo ya no me siento humana - cuando termine de hablar nos quedamos sumergidos en silencio por un momento

\- Y que hay de malo es eso, crees que estas loca? todos los seres humanos están locos, todos, sin excepciones, y la manera en la que usamos nuestra locura no se puede definir como buena o mal, mira a Kid, a Chrona y a mi, que si matamos, por trabajo, por placer, no matamos a gente muy inocente que se diga todos esos hijos de perra merecían morir, lo hacemos por que sabemos que el mundo esta mejor sin ellos, y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie - Soul levanto una mano y tomo mi mentón girándolo levemente para que yo lo pudiera mirar - Crees que por que te gusta matar estas loca... dime y que con eso, estar loco no es tan malo, mira todo lo que tenemos, solo nos tenemos a nosotros cuatro no nos hace falta nada mas, y si es necesario estar loco para permanecer con ustedes, entonces con todo el gusto del mundo renunciare a la cordura - finalizo de hablar para seguidamente mostrarme esa sonrisa torcida que mostraba sus blancos dientes de tiburón

Entonces sonreí levemente, no necesitaba nada, cordura, venganza, morir, solo lo necesitaba a el, a Soul, _mi Soul_.

Me tomo de la cintura y me bajo del barandal, me cargo hasta la cama para luego tirarme en ella, mi cabello rubio opaco al estar suelto quedo regado por la cama, mire como el se subía a gatas a la cama, me besaba las piernas mientras subía, al llegar a mi abdomen levanto mi camiseta para besarlo mejor, yo solté un suspiro al sentir sus cálidos labios en mi fría piel, cuando llego a mi cara nuestras respiraciones estaban irregulares, sentía su aliento golpeando mi rostro, verde y rojo estaban conectados, no podíamos apartar nuestras miradas

\- Tienes razón quien necesita la cordura cuando te tengo a ti - dije para luego devorar sus labios

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado, les agradecería si me dejaran comentarios acerca de que les pareció, si les gusto, si le falto algo, si pudo haber sido mejor, las criticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas

Muchas Gracias por leer (^w^)


End file.
